Several Millennia Prior
"Several Millennia Prior" is the fourth and final part the Foundations mini-series of Stationery Voyagers and is an episode of the third season overall. It details the Minshan Creation story, the forging of the different races, and ties in the significance of the events with the Imperial War of Markerterion. Plot Pextel and Viola are shopping at a mall, when they encounter a lost child who asks them where the Muellex came from and why the armies of Markerterion want to conquer everyone. Pextel begins to answer the child's questions, while Viola has flashbacks to remembering stories from the Minshan Writings. The first flashback The first flashback reveals the Fall of Man. After his humiliating defeat in the War in Metabeautalium, Luminarod assumes the form of first a snake and second a chameleon in his effort to deceive Meelia and seduce Dabor. His plan works, and the couple press their hands against the hand-shaped buttons on the Lakeith Pit. The Lakeith pops off its lid and is launched violently into space. The two begin to see floating auras of color surrounding them and pass out with visions of death being amended to the laws of entropy. They also suffer visions of abuse and the defilement of nature. Waking up in shock and horrified by the revelation, the couple becomes aware of their nudity and seeks a place to hide. Minshus and the Vile Chameleon alike begin stalking them through the woods, and they begin to have problems working as a team when they start having petty arguments. They are finally rescued by a pre-incarnate Minshus and by Martarel, who subdue the Vile Chameleon and demand an account of what happened from the couple. The couple is promised salvation through one of their descendants. The second flashback The first flashback immediately cuts forward to the evil Drisalius, who decides that the whole of Physicalia should be merged with Darko. He forges the ruthless, cutthroat, devil-worshipping Drisalian Cult, and declares war on all humanity. Several tribal leaders band together to fight off Drisalius and his tribe, but a few of them turn cowardly and desert their fellow men in battle to hide. The bravest of the deserters were the tribe of Whixus, and they were banished to the world of Whixtitout by Minshus and became the race of Whiteouts. Others behaved in sexually deviant ways when they conquered Drisalians, and so they brought upon man the curse of being prone to sexual perversion. Other cowardly tribes were exiled to the worlds of Statios, Neothode, and Markerterion as their punishment and also for their protection. The two tribes that refused to get involved in the struggle and hid from the beginning are the Lothorinites and the Avionites. They are turned into the Mosquatlons and Aviatets. All of Drisalius' men are sent to the world of Drizad, where they become the dreaded Drismabons. The Drismabons, once formed, vow revenge on the universe for their defeat, regardless of how many centuries it takes them to get it. All exiles on the other worlds begin forming their own societies, and the fractured human race must await for Minshus to be born before they can hope to find a solution. As seperate societies on different worlds forge over time, a great isolation overtakes them. Finally, a third and final flashback reveals the first discoveries of muellexic properties and space travel on the world of Statios. Viola and Pextel then find the lost child's mother and give him back to her. He thanks them for both finding his mother and exlaining where the Muellex came from, and they part ways. Category: Stationery Voyagers episodes